Hidden
by Faicentt
Summary: Pertemuan Iruka-Kakashi. Walaupun sudah 2minggu mereka berkenalan, tetap saja Iruka merasa ada yang ganjil dengan pria tampan yang baru dikenalnya saat festival musim panas. Cinta, eh? Entahlah. Yang Iruka tahu ia hanya mau mengenang Kakashi untuk dirinya sendiri. Perlu ditandaskan. Kenang, bukan memiliki... ONESHOT


_**Chapter 1**_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Author : Faicentt_

_Pair : Iruka Umino – Kakashi Hatake_

_Rating : T (or M?)_

_Genre...? Entah lah saya sendiri juga bingung *LOL  
_

_Warning : OOC, OC, Boys Love, oddity, Typo(s) maybe, etc_

_Yossh..Author baru ingin mencoba bergabung hehehe…Disini akan dikisahkan tentang Iruka Umino dan Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi yang disini tidak memakai masker hitamnya (bisa dibayangkan wajah tampannya bukan? Hahaha) _

_Tidak lupa special thanks buat Nee-chan yang uda bersusah payah beradu argument denganku dalam pembuatan fic ini. Arigatou, nee sudah meluruskan jalan pikiran saya yang memang agak sarap ini. Suki da, nee-chan…maaf membuatmu kribo semalam suntuk hahaha_

_Penasaran? Silahkan menikmati kisahnyaa…_

_Saya ingatkan sekali lagi… __**Don't Like Don't Read**__, okay? Tidak ada lemon, hanya bumbu fluff dan sadness, eh? Silahkan Back kalau anda tidak berminat. Ya sudah, silahkan menikmati… _

**Hidden…**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Langit yang kemerah-merahan tampak sedikit memudar seiring dengan kepekatan malam yang mulai terlihat diufuk barat. Terlihat seorang pemuda manis berumur 19 tahun dan berambut cokelat panjang tengah berlari terburu-buru menuju Kuil Tsurugaoka yang saat ini tengah ramai. Wajah manis yang dihiasi bekas luka yang memanjang dibawa mata itu tampak sesekali melirik jam tangan yang melekat manis di tangannya.

' _Haah hahh…_' Pemuda manis itu kini berhenti tepat didepan gapura kuil seraya menarik nafas panjang. Nafasnya terlihat terengah-engah sambil sesekali kepala itu menoleh ke kiri dan kanan mencari sesuatu. Padatnya pernak-pernik dan permainan tampak menambah semarak festival musim panas yang berlangsung di kuil Tsurugaoka tersebut. Segera saja ia menapaki halaman kuil yang mulai padat pengunjung.

"OIII IRUKAAA-KUUN" Mendengar namanya disebut, pemuda berambut cokelat yang tengah memasuki gapura kuil langsung menoleh mencari arah suara yang memanggilnya.

Senyumnya mengembang tatkala menemukan orang yang memanggil namanya. Segera ia mendekat menuju sang pemilik suara. "Aah Yamato-San, gomenne… Aku tadi mencari barangku yang sempat hilang, jadi sedikit terlambat." Ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan.

Pria bernama Yamato tadi hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu sang kouhai. "Sudahlah, tak apa. Kau ini seperti mahasiswa yang takut diomeli dosen karena terlambat saja. Ha ha ha."

Iruka menghembuskan napas lega. Lega karena tidak mengecewakan sang senpai atas keterlambatannya. "Oh ya Yamato-San. Mana teman-teman yang lain?" kepalanya celingukan mencari keberadaan teman-teman yang lain. Ramainya pengunjung membuat jarak pandangnya sedikit terbatas.

"Aaah iya." Yamato menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil sesekali menengok kiri dan kanan. "Tadi aku datang bersama Rin, Obito, Asuma, dan Kurenai. Tapi kami tiba-tiba berpencar saat sampai disini. Mungkin mereka ada di stand kue dango, soalnya sejak tadi Obito dan Asuma mengeluh lapar." Tebaknya asal.

Iruka hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. "Aku cari mereka dulu ya Iruka-kun, kau tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana." Iruka baru saja mau menyahut ketika dilihatnya Yamato berlari dan menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menikmati festival musim panas.

'_Haah'_ Pemuda manis itu menghembuskan napas perlahan. Seniornya satu itu memang terlalu bersemangat, batinnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Mata nya kembali menelusuri berbagai macam kegiatan yang tengah meramaikan suasana kuil. Stand makanan, stand permainan, aksesoris, lampion dan lain-lain. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mulai membentuk sudut manis yang dinamakan senyum. Tertarik, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri aneka permainan sambil sesekali tertawa kecil melihat anak-anak yang tengah asyik bermain di stand permainan.

Tanpa terasa kakinya mengarah menuju perbatasan keramaian dengan kolam yang berada di samping kuil. Sedikit jauh dari keramaian dan hanya ada beberapa stand sepi pengunjung dengan cahaya remang-remang dari lampion. Segera saja tangannya mengambil handphone yang berada di saku jaket dan mengirim e-mail ke Yamato bahwa ia menunggu dipinggir kolam.

Kiseki no Yue. Nama kolam itu. Matanya membulat melihat keindahan yang disajikan dihadapannya. Kolam yang tidak terlalu luas namun indah dengan pantulan bulan yang menimbulkan rangkaian warna menambah keindahan malam. Benar-benar terlihat seperti keajaiban bulan. Dengan kaki yang disilang dan kedua tangan bertopang pada pembatas besi, Iruka tersenyum menikmati keindahan alam dihadapannya sampai ia menyadari ada seseorang disampingnya…

"Eh?" Gumam Iruka pelan sambil menoleh.

Pria disampingnya hanya menoleh sebentar dan menyandarkan punggung pada pembatas besi. Matanya kembali menatap keramaian dari kejauhan. Kembali Iruka mengamati pria itu. _Umurnya sekitar 25 tahunan, nee?_ Tebaknya asal. Raut wajah yang tanpa ekspresi, kulit pucat dan mata sayu, rambut silvernya yang melambai di tiup angin malam, tanpa sadar menambah rasa penasaran Iruka pada mahluk tampan yang mengenakan hakama disampingnya.

"Emm…" Iruka tampak ragu untuk menyapa. "Ano… Sumimasen. Menunggu seseorang disini?"

Merasa disapa, pria itu menoleh dan memandang Iruka. Tak ada jawaban. Membuat Iruka terdiam malu ditempat. '_Ya ampun…salah bicara…'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Diam kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Pria berwajah datar yang tengah memandang ke depan, dan Iruka yang kembali memutuskan untuk menikmati pemandangan kolam indah dibelakangnya.

"Tahun ini…" Iruka segera saja menoleh begitu mendapati suara berat disampingnya keluar. "Tahun ini lebih ramai ." lanjut pria itu.

'_Eh?'_ Iruka cengo mendengarnya. Pria disampingnya menoleh ketika mendapati keterdiaman Iruka. Segurat senyum muncul diwajah tampannya, membuat pipi Iruka memunculkan semburat rona kemerahan.

"Maaf. Nama?" Tanya pria yang masih mempertahankan senyum menawannya itu. Hakama hitam yang dikenakannya tampak berkibar pelan diterpa angin malam saat ia memposisikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Iruka.

"Iruka." Iruka balas tersenyum manis sembari mengulurkan tangannya. "Iruka Umino."

Pria itu terdiam sejenak. "Kakashi Hatake." Balasnya sambil balas menjabat tangan Iruka. "Kau bertanya apa tadi?"

"Emm anoo…" Iruka tampak kebingungan. "Sedang menunggu seseorang, Hatake-san?" ulangnya.

"Cukup Kakashi." Ralatnya yang disambut anggukan kepala si cokelat. Kakashi kembali mengarahkan matanya ke depan. Sendu. Itu yang bisa Iruka lihat dimata sayu miliknya. "Tidak. Hanya mencoba menikmati suasana festival musim panas."

Iruka kembali terdiam. Bingung bagaimana bersikap. Melihat itu Kakashi melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau sendiri?"

Refleks, Iruka melihat handphone yang sedari tadi dipegang tangan kirinya, melihat apakah ada balasan dari Yamato senpai. Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dilayar handphonenya, ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan. "Iya. Ada janji dengan teman kampus untuk melihat-lihat festival, tapi sepertinya mereka berpencar." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Berpencar, huh?" Pertanyaan Kakashi yang Iruka rasa tidak membutuhkan jawaban. "Dan sekarang kau terlihat seperti anak lepas dari ibunya. Sendirian. Disini."

Iruka mendengus geli mendengarnya. "Iya sepertinya. Dan kau, Kakashi-san…" Termenung sejenak, ragu apa perlu menanyakannya. "Apakah mau menemaniku?"

Suara lirih nan merdu itu tetap terdengar jelas ditelinga Kakashi. Serta merta ia menoleh pada wajah manis disampingnya. "Tentu."

Pagi yang cerah menyambut kedatangan Iruka dikampusnya. Tampak seorang pria tengah berlari terengah-engah kearahnya. Iruka menyambutnya dengan penuh senyum.

"Ohayou. Yamato-san, kau bisa terjatuh kalau berlari seperti itu." Ucap Iruka setengah tertawa.

"Haah hah hahh… Ohayou Irukaa…" Yamato mengelus-elus dadanya berusaha menetralkan nafas. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Semalam aku tidak bawa handphone, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau mengirim pesan padaku. Kau tau? Semalaman aku mencarimu tapi kau tidak terlihat dimanapun."

Mendengar ucapan penuh sesal itu Iruka menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa Yamato-san. Toh aku juga dapat menikmati festival itu."

"Tidak apa bagaimana?" Yamato mengacak rambut kuncir Iruka dengan gemas. "Aku yang mengajakmu, malah aku meninggalkanmu sendirian disana. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Nee, Yamato-san. Lupakan. Lagian disana aku mendapat kenalan yang menyenangkan. Ia yang menemaniku sepanjang malam tadi." Senyum lembut mengembang diwajah Iruka.

Yamato menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Kenalan?"

"He-em" Kepala bersurai cokelat itu mengangguk. "Aku mendapat kenalan baru disana, saat menunggumu di kolam Kiseki no Yue. Jadi Yamato-san tidak perlu khawatir, festival semalam benar-benar menyenangkan, nee?"

Yamato tertawa lega mendengarnya. "Ternyata kau disana, pantas kucari tak ada. Benar, festival itu menyenangkan. Dan lain kali ingatkan aku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu di kesempatan lainnya, lumba-lumba." Ucapnya tegas pada kalimat terakhir.

Gelak tawa terdengar sedetik kemudian. Dengan semangat pagi mereka menapaki gedung kampus mereka. Siap untuk mengikuti perkuliahan masing-masing.

Angin sore itu meniup perlahan rambut cokelat milik Iruka. Pemilik wajah lembut itu tampak sedikit kelelahan dengan buku-buku dan majalah yang ada dihadapannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, menandakan bahwa lima jam sudah ia berada di perpustakaan kampus. Namun tugas yang diberikan belum juga selesai.

Iruka mendesah pelan. _'Bagaimana ini, aku belum menemukan bacaan yang sesuai. Gai-sensei tampaknya bersemangat sekali untuk tugas kali ini.'_ Keluhnya dalam hati. Matanya melirik sejenak suasana dalam ruangan itu. Tampak beberapa temannya juga tengah menghabiskan waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas mulia yang diberikan sang sensei untuk kelas mereka.

"Yo Iruka!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Iruka menoleh kearah pemilik suara. "Asuma-san. Konnichiwa."

Melihat senyum diwajah Iruka, Asuma pun balas tersenyum lebar sembari mengacak pelan rambut Iruka. "Konnichiwa. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Iruka sedikit merenggangkan badannya yang pegal. "Gai-sensei." Ia kembali melirik teman-teman seperjuangannya yang kini mulai berguguran satu persatu. Ada yang membaca komik, menggambar, tertidur, melamun, mengupil…eh? Iruka tersenyum geli melihatnya. "Tugas yang diberikan kali ini benar-benar menguras pikiran dan waktu."

"Hoo…Sensei satu itu." Asuma nyengir kuda. "Tampaknya kali ini kelas kalian yang terkena semburan semangatnya ya."

Iruka mengangguk setuju. Segera Asuma mengambil salah satu koran yang ada dihadapan Iruka dan duduk dihadapannya.

Iruka mengernyitkan kening membaca satu kolom di koran yang sedang di baca senpainya. _'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu, tapi…'_

"Nee, Iruka." Asuma kembali melipat koran yang dibacanya, memecahkan pikiran Iruka yang langsung menatap seniornya. "Apa kau lihat Kurenai?"

Yang bersangkutan menggeleng. "Tidak. Sepertinya sebelum menuju kesini, aku melihat Kurenai-san sedang menuju ke ruangan olahraga."

"Ck. Anak itu. Dia bilang menungguku di perpustakaan, kucari dimana-mana tidak ada." Desahnya. "Biar aku hubungi dia. Jaa nee, Iruka." Pria berbadan besar itu berdiri, menepuk kepala Iruka pelan, lalu berlari keluar perpustakaan. Beberapa saat setelahnya Iruka kembali menekuni buku-buku yang ada dihadapannya sampai handphone dikantong nya bergetar.

Drrrt drtt

Iruka merogoh kantong celana hitamnya. Melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_**From : Hatake Kakashi**_

_**Subject : Tonight**_

_**Message : **_

_**Jangan lupa nanti malam. Kiseki no Yue. Jam setengah tujuh sore.**_

Iruka tersenyum melihat pesan yang baru didapatnya dari sahabat barunya. Ia kembali memasukkan handphonenya ke saku dan membereskan pekerjaannya tersebut. Geli juga kalau mengingat kejadian dua minggu yang lalu.

Saat itu yang ada di benak Iruka bahwa seorang Hatake hanya orang aneh dingin yang memakai hakama dan tampak tidak berminat mengikuti festival musim panas. Namun ternyata ia salah. Sosok Kakashi yang dikenalnya selama dua minggu ini memang berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Namun ia tetap ramah, bahkan mereka menjadi dekat akhir-akhir ini.

Selama berkenalan, Iruka baru tahu ternyata pria jangkung itu adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan Seven Corp yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Namun karena tidak ingin meneruskan jejak ayahnya, Kakashi bekerja part-time sebagai guru pemanah bagi sekolah-sekolah di kota kecil tempat mereka tinggal.

Matanya kembali melirik jam yang melekat erat ditangannya. Jarum sudah menunjukkan pukul lima. _'Sejam lagi...'_ batin Iruka. Cukup untuk bersiap-siap. Dengan langkah lebar setengah berlari ia menyusuri jalan menuju apartemennya.

Iruka tengah berjalan pelan menuju kuil Tsurugaoka saat dilihatnya seorang pria tinggi berbadan tegap tengah bersandar di gerbang kuil. Menunggu seseorang.

"Konbanwa Kakashi." Sapa Iruka dengan senyum manis.

Kakashi balas tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya masih terselip di saku jaket hitam panjang yang ia kenakan.

"Sudah lama?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak sampai lima menit sebelum aku melihatmu diujung jalan."

"Maaf jika membuatmu menunggu. Nah, apa kau mau makan Kakashi? Atau?"

"Aku tidak lapar." Kakashi menegakkan badannya sehingga terlihat bahwa tinggi Iruka hanya se dagunya. "Kalau kau mau makan biar aku temani. Setelah itu kita hanya jalan-jalan saja."

Iruka memandang wajah dewasa milik Kakashi. Untung saja suasana di kuil itu remang remang, hanya ada cahaya temaram kuning dari lampu jalan diseberangnya. Kalau suasana terang, pastilah wajah Iruka yang dihiasi semburat rona pink terlihat oleh Kakashi. Dan entahlah, Iruka tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Kakashi yang notabene sedikit bermulut pedas jika melihat wajahnya sekarang.

"Aku juga tidak lapar Kakashi." Sambung Iruka.

Kakashi melirik pria disampingnya sekilas lalu berjalan. Iruka mengikutinya disamping. "Kalau begitu kita nikmati saja suasana kota malam ini." Tak lama kemudian hening menguasai mereka. Hanya ada suara langkah kaki dan hembusan nafas selama perjalanan.

Tak sampai setengah jam berjalan santai, mereka sampai ditempat yang Kakashi, atau lebih tepatnya mereka berdua tuju.

"Waaah… Sugoooii." Iruka terlihat berjinjit sambil memegang pembatas jalan dan melihat kebawahnya. Tampak gemerlap lampu kota menambah keindahan pemandangan dibawahnya. "Nee, Kakashi?"

Kakashi mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia ikut menikmati pemandangan indah dibawahnya dengan wajah sendu. Eh, sendu? Iruka kembali melirik Kakashi. Wajah itu lagi. Wajah yang sama saat mereka memandangi festival musim panas.

"Kakashi?" Pria bersurai cokelat itu menepuk pelan bahu Kakashi. "Daijoubu ka? Kau terlihat pucat."

"Daijoubu." Jawab Kakashi singkat.

Iruka kembali terdiam. Aneh. Ada yang aneh dengan wajah sendu pria tampan disampingnya. Kenapa? Iruka benar-benar ingin mengetahui apa gerangan yang mengganggu pikiran Kakashi saat ini. Entah kenapa melihat Kakashi bersedih, pemuda itu merasa ada yang ganjal dihatinya. Peduli? Yah peduli. Itu yang ada di benak Iruka. Mengingat mereka sudah dua minggu berdekatan. Waktu yang terlalu singkat kah untuk mengenal lebih dalam, atau…?

"Aku tidak apa Iruka." Suara berat itu kembali menyadarkan Iruka dari pemikirannya. Dilihatnya Kakashi tersenyum lembut dan hangat. Suka. Yaah Iruka suka sekali bila Kakashi tersenyum lembut seperti itu. Dibalasnya senyum Kakashi dengan senyumnya yang tidak kalah manis.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang tangan dingin menyentuh pelan pipi-nya yang hangat. Dua pasang mata saling bertemu. Melebur.

"Kakashi, tanganmu dingin se…" Ucapan Iruka berhenti saat disadarinya bibir dingin Kakashi menyentuh lembut keningnya, mengecupnya dengan penuh sayang. Menimbulkan kembali rona merah diwajah manis itu. Entah kenapa Iruka hanya diam tak bergeming. Perlahan tapi pasti, bibir dingin itu menuju kebawah. Hidung mancung kecil milik Iruka sasaran selanjutnya. Kembali kehangatan bertemu dengan dingin. Lembut. Begitu terus Kakashi membuat gerakan menurun, sampai akhirnya bibir bertemu bibir. Halus dan penuh perasaan, tak ada penekanan sama sekali. Hanya bersentuhan, seakan akan hancur bila diberi penekanan, namun terlalu sayang untuk dilepaskan.

Masih tanpa gerak Iruka hanya menahan nafas. Menikmati perlakuan lembut Kakashi pada bibirnya. Semenit berlalu, dilepasnya sentuhan lembut di bibir Iruka, ganti memandang kedua mata itu.

"Suki…"

"Eh?" Iruka menatap Kakashi. Menemukan mata sayu itu terus menatapnya tanpa henti. Rona merah semakin menjalar. Iruka merasakan panas disekujur tubuhnya bertambah. Namun tangan Kakashi tetap terasa dingin di kedua pipinya. Itu hanya perasaannya saja kan?

"Iie." Ralat Kakashi. "Aishiteru."

Refleks Iruka menunduk. Malu bila terlihat oleh Kakashi wajahnya yang memerah, tak kalah merahnya dengan darah yang mengalir deras menuju pipi nya, membuat wajahnya semakin panas. "Kenapa?"

"Selama ini…." Tangan yang tadinya memegang kedua pipi Iruka, kini ganti memeluk pemuda dihadapannya. Tetap penuh lembut dan kehangatan. "Aku kesepian. Tidak ada yang memahamiku. Selain kau." Kakashi menyembunyikan wajahnya ditengkuk hangat Iruka. "Yaa selain kau."

Ragu, Iruka menggerakkan tangannya perlahan. Yang kanan balas melingkar di punggung Kakashi, dan yang kiri membelai pelan pria tinggi yang kini memeluknya. Ini tidak salah kan?

"Aku…" lanjut Kakashi. "Aku terus menunggumu Iruka. Akan terus menunggumu." Dengan gerakan pelan, seakan berat melepaskan pria mungil itu, ia meletakkan telunjuk ramping nya di hidung Iruka. "Berjanjilah satu hal padaku, Iruka."

Iruka mengerutkan kening. Matanya menyorotkan pertanyaan 'Janji? Janji apa yang kau maksud?'

Kakashi kembali tersenyum. Dengan gerakan halus telunjuknya menyusuri hidung Iruka, lalu turun ke bibir ranum itu. "Berjanji kau tidak akan melupakanku. Berjanji kau akan mengingatku. Dan berjanji untuk menyisakan ruang dihatimu. Untukku." Dengan segera, Kakashi mencium bibir Iruka. Kali ini dengan sedikit penekanan. Hanya sedikit. Untuk menegaskan bahwa ia serius dengan pernyataannya.

Iruka terpaksa melepaskan bibirnya saat kepalanya dipenuhi berbagai macam pertanyaan. "Mengingat? Kau berbicara seakan kau mau pergi saja."

Tanpa menghilangkan senyum menawan diwajahnya, Kakashi balas membelai rambut halus Iruka. "Ya. Aku memang akan pergi. Hmm. Dari kota ini." Mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada wajah Iruka. "Oleh sebab itu aku mau kau berjanji."

Iruka menggeleng. "Jangan bercanda. Padahal baru sebentar ini kita bertemu. Bahkan kau tidak berkata apa-apa sebelumnya. Apa kau akan pergi lama?" '_Tidak. Ini tidak boleh. Kenapa? Kenapa pergi? Aku masih ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam Kakashi.'_ Hati kecil Iruka menjerit.

"Lama? Mungkin. Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa memberi jawaban pasti untukmu." _'Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terus berharap Iruka.'_ sambung Kakashi dalam hati.

Terlambat Kakashi sadari, setetes air bening mengalir diwajah Iruka. Semakin membuatnya sakit. "Hentikan Iruka. Tidak ada gunanya kau menangis."

"Tidak ada gunanya kau bilang, huh?" dengus Iruka. "Bahkan kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan."

"Souka?" Kakashi menyapu lembut air mata yang sempat mengalir di pipi Iruka. "Kalau begitu katakan padaku sekarang apa yang kau rasakan. Jujur."

Iruka tersentak. Malu dengan perkataannya barusan. "Entahlah, aku…"

"Jujur, Iruka!" tandas Kakashi. Suara bass nya menyentuh lembut telinga Iruka, membuat yang bersangkutan semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Malu.

"Ore…" Iruka menelan ludah. Sesusah ini kah? Padahal Kakashi mau pergi jauh. Tidak. Tidak boleh ragu Iruka. "Ore mou, aishiteru…" Entah apa yang hinggap dikepala Iruka saat ini. Pertemuan yang baru dua minggu terasa begitu mengena dihatinya. Sampai-sampai ia yakin dengan perasaannya.

Senyum Kakashi melebar. Menampilkan gigi putih yang teratur. "Arigatou Iruka. Arigatou…" Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Kakashi menyentuhkan bibirnya pada kening-hidung-bibir Iruka secara lembut. Menyisakan malam yang indah untuk mereka berdua.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Iruka. Berjanjilah…"

Iruka mengangguk mantap dalam pelukan Kakashi. "Aku berjanji Kakashi, aku berjanji…"

Panas siang itu tampak menyengat. Membuat para mahasiswa terus-terusan mengusap peluh yang mengalir dikepala mereka. Begitupun Iruka.

"Ini…" Iruka memandang wanita manis disampingnya yang tengah menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin. "Arigatou, Haku-chan…" Ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Diteguknya air mineral itu langsung.

"Nee…Iruka-kun. Kau terlihat kebingungan dari tadi. Ada apa?" Tanya Haku sambil menopang dagu di meja kantin kampus.

"Dan juga pucat." Sambung Yamato yang baru saja datang dan langsung duduk disamping Iruka.

"Senpai, konnichiwa…" Sapa Haku dan dibalas dengan cengiran lebar Yamato.

Iruka menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Itu hanya perasaan kalian saja. Aku baik-baik saja, kalian lihat kan?" Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Uso."

Iruka cemberut mendengar celaan sang senpai. "Uso ja nai, senpai. Hontou…"

Yamato menghembuskan nafas pelan, sedangkan Haku membaca koran yang sedari tadi dibawanya dari perpus, untuk melanjutkan tugasnya dari dosen yang belum selesai.

"Apa yang kau cemaskan akhir-akhir ini, Iruka-kun?" Tanya Yamato. Penasaran dengan kouhai tersayangnya itu. Yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri.

Iruka mendesah pelan. "Ternyata memang susah membohongimu, Yamato-san." Ia terkekeh. "Aku, hanya mengkhawatirkan temanku saja."

"Teman?" Alis tebal Yamato terangkat.

"Iya. Teman yang kuceritakan padamu, saat aku berkenalan dengannya dikuil Tsurugaoka. Entah, dia tak ada kabar sekarang. Itu yang membuatku cemas."

"Kau sudah coba menghubunginya?" sambung Haku, matanya masih tetap tertuju pada koran yang dibacanya.

"Sudah." Iruka kembali mendesah. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengeluarkan desahan tanda kekecewaan dan kebingungannya dalam hari ini. "Sudah dua hari aku menghubunginya, namun e-mail maupun nomornya sedang tidak aktif."

Yamato mengusap lembut rambut Iruka. "Mungkin dia pergi? Tunggu saja sampai dia kembali."

Iruka tersentak pelan. Menunggu? Bisakah? "Dia memang sempat bilang akan pergi Yamato-san, tapi dia tidak bilang kapan aku kembali kesini. Jujur, aku sedikit mengkhawatirkannya. Kenapa sampai dua hari ini tak ada kabar satupun darinya."

"Sedikit, huh?" ralat Yamato. Membuat wajah Iruka merona. "Hahaha. Kau itu menggemaskan sekali Iruka-kun. Tenang saja, kalau kalian memang jodoh, pasti dia akan kembali. Apalagi kalian sudah berteman dekat, nee?"

Iruka mengangguk mengiyakan. Sepintas ia melihat koran yang dibaca oleh Haku. Koran lama, huh? Tanpa sengaja matanya menemukan sebaris kolom yang sama seperti waktu diperpustakaan. 'Eh berita itu yang ada dikoran dulu?' Ia mencondongkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Terkejut, keringat dingin keluar dari kepalanya. Mungkinkah…?

"Haku!" Setengah berteriak, Iruka menarik koran yang tengah dibaca kawan sekelasnya, membuat dua orang disekitarnya terlonjak kaget.

_Inikah? Benarkah ini?_ Keringat dingin terus mengucur dari kepalanya. Wajahnya pucat seketika. Tangannya yang bergetar tidak disadari sedikit meremas ujung koran.

'_Bohong!'_ Desisnya tak percaya. _INI BOHONG!_

"Iruka-kun?" ucap Yamato dan Haku hamper bersamaan. Yamato menyentuh perlahan pundak pria disampingnya.

"Bohong…" ucap Iruka lirih. Membuat sepasang alis milik Yamato mengeryit dan terkejut saat disadarinya setetes bening menuruni pipi Iruka.

"Iruka-kun…"

"Yamato-san! Bilang kalau ini bohong. Berita ini bohong kan, iya kan Yamato-san! Jawab aku Yamato-san, kumohon jawab aku!" jerit Iruka membabi buta, membuat beberapa orang dikantin menoleh padanya. Tangannya yang basah oleh keringat dingin terus meremas koran sambil memegang kedua bahu sang senpai yang kebingungan.

"Iruka-kun, kumohon tenang." Yamato segera merebut koran yang sempat menjadi onggokan sampah, sedang Haku langsung berdiri mensejajari Iruka dan mengelus punggung pria yang tengah menangis sesenggukan. Frustasi.

Mata Yamato tampak membulat membaca sepenggal laporan yang ada di kolom berita tersebut.

_Kecelakaan tragis telah menimpa anak pemilik Seven Corp., Hatake Sakumo. Mobil yang dikendarai anaknya yang bernama Hatake kakashi (24) hancur tidak berbentuk setelah menabrak pembatas jalan di kaki bukit Konoha, tidak jauh dari Kuil Tsurugaoka. Korban sempat dibawa kerumah sakit, namun nyawanya tidak terselamatkan. Hatake Kakashi meninggal dua jam setelah mengalami koma dirumah sakit. Diduga korban tidak berkonsentrasi dalam menyetir sampai ia menghindari motor yang ada dihadapannya dan membanting setir sehingga menabrak pembatas jalan dan jatuh. Saat ini masih dilakukan pemeriksaan….._

Yamato tidak meneruskan kalimat selanjutnya. 'Ini koran lama kan?' tanyanya dalam hati. "Setahun lalu." Desisnya lirih. Berarti Hatake Kakashi sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Dan Iruka… Yamato kembali menoleh pada Iruka yang terus menyebut kata 'tidak mungkin' berulang kali.

'Ini gila.' Pikir Yamato dalam hati. "Iruka…kau yakin Hatake Kakashi yang kau maksud sebagai kenalanmu…" Yamato ragu meneruskannya, tapi… "Adalah orang ini?"

Tubuh Iruka semakin bergetar hebat saat ia melihat foto yang dipampang di koran. Disertai turut berduka cita yang menghias dibawahnya. Tangisnya makin pecah.

Dengan segera Yamato meraih tubuh Iruka yang sempat dipegang oleh Haku, berusaha menenangkan sang 'adik'. Haku dengan segera ikut melihat foto yang ada dikoran, lalu mengerutkan kening tanda bingung. Tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan handphone milik Iruka dimeja saat menarik koran. Dengan segera gadis berparas manis itu mengambil dan melihat layar handphone Iruka. "Ini kan…" Segera ia membanding foto pada layar handphone Iruka dengan foto yang ada dikoran. "Orang ini… Senpai?" Ia memandang Yamato. Meminta penjelasan.

Tangan Yamato segera meraih handphone Iruka dan melihat apa yang terpampang di layarnya. "Hatake…" ucapnya lirih. Ia segera menegakkan badan Iruka dan menatap tajam matanya. "Iruka-kun, kapan terakhir kau ambil foto ini?"

"Itu, dua hari…lalu…sebelum…ia…pisah…aku…" tangis Iruka semakin memilukan ditelinga Yamato maupun Haku. Kembali ia dan Haku membelai danmengusap lembut kepala dan punggung Iruka.

'Hatake… Apakah kau benar-benar menunggunya selama ini? Aku harap kau sudah tenang sekarang…' ungkap Yamato dalam hati.

**Flashback**

_Lima tahun yang lalu…_

"_Aku sudah bilang pada ayah, aku tidak berminat meneruskan perusahaan itu." Wajah Kakashi tampak tegang sembari menggenggam handphonenya kuat-kuat. "TERSERAH AYAH!" Suara beratnya naik beberapa oktaf. Parau._

"_AKU BILANG TIDAK, YA TIDAK!" Dengan gusar, pria berambut silver itu membanting handphone miliknya keluar dari mobil dan menginjak gas sedalam-dalamnya._

_Satu jam berputar di jalan tidak tentu arah, ia akhirnya meminggirkan mobilnya disuatu taman dipusat kota. Tak lupa mengenakan masker hitamnya agar tidak satupun orang mengenalnya, terutama anak buah sang ayah._

"_Onii-san…" Suara kecil nan lirih itu mengagetkan Kakashi. Sedikit gusar ia memandangi mahluk kecil dihadapannya. "Apa kau…"_

"_Onii-san tidak kedinginan?" potong anak berambut kuncir tersebut. "Salju turun sedikit banyak malam ini…"_

_Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya. Benar kata anak ini, salju turun sedikit lebat. "Aku mau mendinginkan kepalaku yang panas." Ucapnya kemudian._

_Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Onii-san mau kutemani?"_

_Kakashi menatap anak muda disampingnya, heran. "Kau tidak pulang? Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa salju turun agak deras."_

_Anak itu menggeleng. "Aku memang ingin menikmati luar rumah, nii-san." Ucapnya sambil senyum. Senyum itu, senyum yang membuat Kakashi terpana dan jatuh cinta. Hatsukoi. Cinta pertama. Tanpa mereka sadari malam semakin berlanjut saat keduanya asyik mengobrol._

"_Pulanglah, sudah malam." Kakashi melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis ditangan putihnya._

_Anak itu mengangguk. "Nii-san juga ya, langsung pulang. Jangan sampai sakit karena kedinginan." Ucapnya. "Aku duluan, nee… Jaa, nii-san…" Pemilik helaian cokelat itu melambai sambil tersenyum lebar padanya. Membuat Kakashi ikut melambai tanpa sadar._

"_Bocah…" Kakashi tersenyum manis. "Aku akan menemukanmu…"_

**End Flashback**

Iruka keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera menghempaskan diri dikamarnya. Masih lelah dan shock dengan kejadian 3 hari yang lalu, membuatnya butuh waktu untuk mengistirahatkan diri dirumahnya. Baru saja Yamato datang dan menemaninya seharian ini, dan sekarang sepi kembali menghinggapi Iruka saat pria dengan figure 'kakak' itu pamit pulang melihat hari sudah mulai malam.

Iruka langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal dan menghembuskan nafas pelan. Sampai dirasanya handphone di meja bergetar. _'Eh, secepat itu Yamato-san sampai di apartemennya?'_ batinnya dalam hati. Segera ia mengambil handphone dan membaca nama yang tertera di layar. Keterkejutan dan sedikit ketakutan yang terlihat diwajahnya saat melihat layar, tapi segera berganti dengan tatapan rindu. Rindu yang benar-benar mendalam.

_**From : Hatake Kakashi**_

_**Subject : You**_

_**Message : **_

_**Kau takut padaku?**_

Iruka terdiam. Entah apa yang harus ia rasakan sekarang. Senangkah? Sedihkan? Atau…

_**To : Hatake Kakashi**_

_**Subject : Us**_

_**Message :**_

_**Entahlah. Kau mau tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang?**_

Kembali terdengar balasan.

_**From : Hatake Kakashi**_

_**Subject : You**_

_**Message : **_

_**Kau merindukanku. Itu sudah terlihat jelas di matamu yang sembab.**_

Iruka menggeleng dan tersenyum.

_**To : Hatake Kakashi**_

_**Subject : Us**_

_**Message :**_

_**Baka. BAKA. Aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu. Sama sekali TIDAK. Aku…aku mencintaimu.**_

Iruka kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. Gelisah menanti jawaban. Dan kembali terbangun saat getaran dirasakannya.

_**From : Hatake Kakashi**_

_**Subject : Us**_

_**Message : **_

_**Aku menunggumu, Sayang. Selalu. Terimakasih sudah menyisakan tempat dihatimu untukku. Aku akan selalu disampingmu, kau harus tahu itu. Sekarang yang aku mau, hapus air matamu dan tersenyumlah. Bahagialah untukku, suatu saat kita pasti, PASTI bersama. Ini yang terakhir, Sayang. Aishiteru, Iruka.(Aku akan selalu menanti janjimu. Janji kita berdua.) Sayonara, **_

_**Your Eternal Love, Kakashi.**_

END

Sekian dulu, minna-san. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Kepanjangan? Kependekan? Membosankan? Atau ada saran dan ide untuk fic selanjutnya? Hehehe… sebenernya saya bingung mau masukin genre Horror ato romance, tapi… ya beginilah jadinya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan yaaa…

Soo… I need your **Review **minna, if you don't mind… sampai bertemu di fic Fai yang lainnya… Arigatou gozaimasu


End file.
